TheMBmulti
Only the true Romans may read!' '' *''__TheMBmulti'' '''TheMBmulti' '(Pronounced: "thé-Em-Bee-Multi, real name Marc Bosch; '''from '''The Netherlands) is a reasonable famous Youtuber who makes 'let's plays' of all sorts of games; From Minecraft till Rome Total War , and from Aliens vs Predator till Jurassic Park Operation Genesis. He records while he's playing various video-games and gives English commentary on what he's doing, what's going wrong or what he wants to say. TheMBmulti started his YouTube channal at 26 Apr. 2011, but he didn't started making videos yet. Two days later though, his fist video came online, Doom 2 Hell on Earth - Level 1 , a non-commentary video in which he played trough the first level of Doom 2. He continued making Doom 2 videos without commentary, but at his 21st video, Let's play Minecraft S1 part 1, he started giving commentary. And since then he makes commentary videos. The YouTube name "TheMBmulti" was a made up version of his own name M'arc '''B'osch, 'The' and 'multi' were added to the name to just make it a bit longer. He calls his subscribers 'Romans' or 'The Roman Army', because it fits with his themed channel, in Roman style. TheMBmulti was and still is really fasinated by, as he calls it, "One of the biggest empires the world has ever known", or just; The Roman Empire. So that's the reason that TheMBmulti made his channel 'Roman inspired'. Let's play... ALL the Let's plays in a row: - Let's play Minecraft - Let's play Minecraft Special - Let's play Minecraft Multiplayer - Let's play Minecraft Custom-map - Let's play Minecraft Closer Look - Let's play Minecraft Construction Site - Let's play Rome Total War - Let's play Rome Total War - Barbarian Invasion - Let's play Imperium Romanum - Let's play Grnad Ages: Rome - Let's play Doom 2 Hell on Earth - Let's play Jurassic Park Operation Genisis - Let's play Civ City Rome - Let's play Half-Life 2 - Let's play Emergency 4 - Let's play McPixel - Let's play Age of Empires 3 - Let's play Aliens vs Predator - Let's play Garry's mod - Let's play Scribblenauts: Unlimited - Let's play Assassin's Creed: Revelations - Let's play Internet Games and maybe some more.... Here are some Let's plays with some more details. '''Let's play Minecraft A let's play in which TheMBmulti plays Minecraft survival. Building, mining, collecting, staying alive and all the standard Minecraft things to survive the monstrous nights. link 'Let's play Minecraft Special' A let's play in which TheMBmulti shows maps he made in creative, and he makes them downloadable as well. link 'Let's play Minecraft Multiplayer' A let's play in whitch TheMBmulti plays Minecraft on his server with his friends and other subscribed minecraft players. 'Let's play Minecraft Custom-Map' A let's play in whitch TheMBmulti plays different custom-maps made by other people. Sometimes alone or with friends. 'Let's play Minecraft Closer Look' A let's play in whitch TheMBmulti shows Minecraft mods, what they do, all the new added things and what you can do with them. Actually the same as a modspotlight. link 'Let's play Minecraft Construction Site' A let's play in which TheMBmulti builds different things in a Minecraft world. Citys, castles, towes everything his subscribers want to see next. How it started TheMBmulti started his YouTube channel with a reason. And the story behind his channel, he told us himself; 'One day I was watching videos on YouTube, I did not had an account yet, and I saw a video about the Minecraft mod Fossils & Archaeology. I play that mod myself. But when I watched it, the mod was terrible explained and in the comments many people said that they didn't liked this mod because of that guy's explanation. I got a bit angy then, because it's a very nice mod and only because some guy can't explain it, very many people don't want the mod. And that's the moment that I thought "But what if I make my own videos, then I can explain mod like that properly". And that's why I've started my channel!' A closer look, or modspotlight? TheMBmulti uses differend titles for his videos, because he "wants to differ from standard", for instance; Let's play Minecraft Closer Look is the same as a modspotlight. Links *TheMBmulti's channel *TheMBmulti's facebook page *TheMBmulti's custom-map (for Minecraft) *TheMBmulti's other custom-map (for Minecraft) TheMBmulti TheMBmulti TheMBmulti TheMBmulti TheMBmulti TheMBmulti